Des histoires de pâtes
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Des pâtes, des pâtes, oui des pâtes pour Papy !
1. Dessert de pâtes

Disclamer: Je n'ai clairement pas crée Undertale. Faudrait que j'ai du talent pour ça. Et j'en ai pas assez.

Résumé: Des pâtes, des pâtes, oui des pâtes pour Papy !

Note de l'auteur: Ce recueil, ou en tout cas cette espèce de recueil, est ma première tentative de fic dans le monde merveilleux d'Undertale, aussi je vous implore de vous remémorer les paroles de Toriel et de m'accorder votre clémence. Il n'y a pas spécialement de fin à ce recueil, même si je mets en complet, j'y reviendrais peut-être si j'ai des idées.

 **Des histoires de pâtes**

 **Dessert de pâtes**

\- Papy ! Papy !

Le squelette se retourna pour faire face à un Frisk excité et souriant.

\- Oui, humain ?

\- J'ai trouvé comment faire pour manger des spaghettis au dessert !

Une vague d'adrénaline monta en l'aspirant à la garde royale.

\- Des spaghettis au dessert ?! Humain ! Moi, le grand Papyrus, je vais réaliser ce miracle de la gastronomie ! Avec mon intelligence fine et mon talent inné, je vais réussir cet exploit ! Dis-moi vite ce qu'il faut ! Oh, avec ça, Undyne va forcément m'intégrer à la garde royale ! Nyeh heh heh !

Frisk lui tendit alors un paquet. Papyrus l'inspecta et parut soudain sceptique.

\- Des spaghettis au chocolat ! S'écria Frisk

Après un instant de silence, l'enfant s'expliqua :

\- Tu fais cuire les pâtes, tu fais fondre le chocolat, tu t'en sers comme sauce au lieu de la sauce aux légumes et tada !

Devant son enthousiasme, Papyrus n'eut pas le cœur de détruire ses espoirs et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Essayons, humain ! Tu auras l'honneur d'être mon assistant.

 **Fin**


	2. Décoration de pâtes

Disclamer: Je n'ai clairement pas crée Undertale. Faudrait que j'ai du talent pour ça. Et j'en ai pas assez.

Résumé: Des pâtes, des pâtes, oui des pâtes pour Papy !

 **Des histoires de pâtes**

 **Décoration de pâtes**

\- Papy ! Papy !

Papyrus leva les yeux de son magazine de point de croix. Le squelette voulait se mettre aux loisirs créatifs mais aucun modèle ne faisait battre son cœur. Frisk se planta face à lui et lui tendit un paquet.

\- Un cadeau pour moi ?! Humain, je suis très touché ! Tu as toute ma gratitude.

Il l'ouvrit et l'observa. C'était une espèce de livret très coloré, légèrement plastifié. Dans un coin, une sorte de faux sceau où était inscrit « Soda Stitch ». Il l'ouvrit. Une grille de point de corix. Une frise verticale avec une farandole de pâtes ! Fusilli, spaghetti, macaroni, farfale, penne rigate, fettucini...

\- Merveilleux ! Sublime ! Parfait ! Humain, c'est magnifique ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

L'heure d'après, Papyrus dévalisait la mercerie la plus proche.

 **Fin**


	3. Recyclage de pâtes

Disclamer: Je n'ai clairement pas crée Undertale. Faudrait que j'ai du talent pour ça. Et j'en ai pas assez.

Résumé: Des pâtes, des pâtes, oui des pâtes pour Papy !

 **Des histoires de pâtes**

 **Recyclage de pâtes**

\- Papy ! Papy !

Papyrus mit en pause sa vidéo Youtube. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde des hommes, il était tombé amoureux des vidéos sur internet, des vidéos culinaires, qui exaltaient son imagination.

\- Oui, humain ?

\- J'ai trouvé comment éviter le gâchis d'un surplus de spaghettis !

Le regard du squelette s'illumina.

\- On peut sauver les spaghettis du funeste destin de la poubelle ?! Humain, vite ! Par quelle sorcellerie peut-on accomplir cette merveille ?!

\- En les faisant en muffin !

\- En... Muffin ?

Frisk tapa alors « muffin carbonara » sur la barre de recherche et lança une vidéo. Loka du monde de Loka devint dès lors la déesse des pâtes aux yeux de Papyrus.

 **FIN**


	4. Les pâtes de l'amour

Disclamer: Je n'ai clairement pas crée Undertale. Faudrait que j'ai du talent pour ça. Et j'en ai pas assez.

Résumé: Des pâtes, des pâtes, oui des pâtes pour Papy !

 **Des histoires de pâtes**

 **Les pâtes de l'amour**

Depuis son arrivée chez les humain, Papyrus avait été fasciné par tout ce qui l'entourait.

Mais il avait surtout adoré le monde magique de Disney.

Chevaliers, princesses, magie trouvaient écho en lui.

Aussi, il n'était pas rare de le voir en plein visionnage d'une aventure du genre. Frisk le découvrit en train de s'extasier face à la Belle et le Clochard... La scène des spaghettis ! Il semblait en admiration totale face aux deux chiens se confessant leur amour devant un plat italien.

\- Oh, humain ! Disney a tout compris ! Comme moi ! J'ai voulu t'offrir des spaghettis lors de notre rendez-vous ! Vois ! Les spaghettis, arcane sacrée de l'amour ! Quel film fantastique !

Frisk sourit.

On ne changerait jamais Papyrus.

 **FIN**


	5. Pasta fashion

Disclamer: Je n'ai clairement pas crée Undertale. Faudrait que j'ai du talent pour ça. Et j'en ai pas assez.

Résumé: Des pâtes, des pâtes, oui des pâtes pour Papy !

 **Des histoires de pâtes**

 **Pasta fashion**

Papyrus avait toujours aimé les habits, pour se mettre en valeur, pour se sentir grand, fort, digne, cool. En tant qu'aspirant capitaine à la garde royale, il se devait d'être bien mis, pour inspirer le respect. Mais pour les moments entre amis, il était plus détendu. Casquette, t-shirt... Aussi fut-il surpris de voir Frisk lui tendre un sac de la boutique New Yorker.

\- Oh, merci, humain ! Je suis certain que ton goût est aussi assuré que le mien !

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit alors un t-shirt avec des images de spaghettis, dans un style chibi et mignon. Dessus, un slogan :

 _« If you are feeling upsetty, eat some spaghetti. »_

\- Si tu te sens fâché, mange des spaghettis... Oh comme c'est ingénieux ! Humain ! C'est le plus beau vêtement de ma collection ! Quelle classe je vais avoir en portant cela ! Merci, humain ! Merci !

On dut empêcher Papyrus de l'encadrer et de le placer au-dessus de son lit.

 **FIN**


End file.
